


Trickle Down

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Caring, Fever, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey cares for a fevered Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickle Down

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for ephemera_pop's request: I have had a hard few days, and I could really do with some comfort fic. Snuggling and reassurance, please. Maybe rain on the windows.   
> *can be read as non-au

Waking slowly, Joey yawns and stretches before opening his eyes. Rolling over, his hand lands on the bed’s cool sheets. When moving his arm still fails to make contact with another body, he finally opens his eyes to confirm what he suspects: he is alone in bed. Even after sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he still finds himself alone.

“Chris?” he calls loudly. “Chris?”

He waits for an answer that never comes, then gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom, scratching an itch on his back as he makes his way through the room.

Minutes later, he’s dressed and downstairs and there is still no sign of Chris. All the rooms are dark and silent. The only sound Joey hears is the pattering of rainfall against the windows. It’s obvious Chris has gone out and that troubles Joey, since he’s certain Chris had a fever when they went to bed the night before. 

Choosing to wait for Chris, Joey sits in the bay window at the front of the house and watches the rain splatter against the window pane. Pressing his hand against the glass, he feels the coolness of the day as he watches the raindrops pool together, then form tiny rivulets as they trickle down randomly.

Joey falls asleep before Chris returns. It’s the tapping on the glass that wakens him, and the visual of Chris pressing his nose and mouth against the window, then puffing his cheeks full of air that has Joey laughing uncontrollably. Expressing his love of Chris, Joey presses his tongue against the glass and licks it where he feels the heat of Chris through the pane.

Meeting Chris at the door, Joey blocks him from entering the house. “I commend you for sticking with your resolution to get fit again, but I still can’t believe you went out jogging in the rain.”

“It was only drizzling when I left,” explains Chris as he attempts to get around Joey. 

“Stay right there. I’ll get you a towel. I don’t want you dripping water all over the place.”

Chris shakes like a dog, sending sprays of water in every direction, while insisting, “But it’s my house!”

“Stay!” Joey warns again as he walks away.

Moments later, Joey is back holding a fluffy blue towel in his hands and a plastic laundry basket. “You may strip now. Wet clothes go in the basket. Wet Chris goes in the towel.”

“I don’t need you going all Mama Fatone on me,” Chris says as he begins pulling off his sweatshirt.

“You should be so lucky.”

“I am the lucky one, remember?” 

Joey waits patiently while Chris pulls off his shoes, socks and pants. “Underwear, too.”

“I knew it! You’re just trying to get me all naked, aren’t you?”

As Chris steps out of his underwear, Joey moves closer, wrapping the towel around him and drying him off. A trickle of rainwater dribbles from Chris’ dark hair, falling down his cheek. Joey smiles and licks at the drip as he pulls Chris into a tight embrace. Pressing his cheek against Chris’ forehead, Joey can feel the warmth. “You still have a fever. I can’t believe you went out in the rain with a fever. You should be in bed.”

Chris smiles weakly. “Thin plot Fatone, trying to get me naked and in bed. I see what you’re after.”

“Come on.”

“It’s Sunday. I have plans to watch football and drink beer.”

“New plans, Kirkpatrick: football, chicken soup and me taking care of you until your fever breaks and you’re feeling better.”

Taking Chris by the hand, Joey leads him to the couch. Sitting down first, Joey pulls Chris down beside him and wraps him in a thick blanket. He places his arm around Chris’ shoulder, holding him close. “I’ll make you some soup when you’re hungry,” promises Joey as he hands Chris the remote.

Chris kisses Joey’s cheek, then settles his head against Joey’s neck. Joey is soft and warm and the perfect companion to have around. Snuggling closer, Chris wraps an arm around Joey’s waist and closes his eyes, knowing Joey will take care of him.

It isn’t long before Chris falls asleep, his head dropping into Joey’s lap. Joey tugs the blanket so it covers up the shoulder it has slipped off of when Chris shifted. He touches Chris’ face, instinctively feeling for a change in Chris’ temperature. Running his fingers through Chris’ hair, he thinks about the soup he’ll make later and wonders if Chris has orange juice and Tylenol in the house. Joey listens to the rain, still pattering against the window panes, and he’s happy to be warm, comfortable and holding Chris close.

~~~END~~~  
01/07/2007  
© 2007 by Jacie


End file.
